The Wedding of Ty and Shazza
by chloemcg
Summary: When it is Ty and Shazza's wedding day, everyone is happy but when Boss Cass tries to somehow disrupt the wedding, it is up to Sly and Niaomi to save the day.
1. The cast

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.**_

**The wedding of a hero.**

_**Cast:**_

Ty the Tasmanian tiger as the Groom.

Shazza the Dingo as the Bride.

Sly the Tasmainian tiger (Ty's brother) as the Best man.

Naomi (Shazza's sister) as the Maid of Honour.

Maureen as Mother of the Bride.

Ry and Bri as the Parents of the Groom.

Maurie as the Priest.

Boss Cass as the absolutely uninvited (not to mention never to come not even 100 light-year's of the wedding) guest.

And some other's.

* * *

**I know this is just the cast right now but I will imediately get down to doing the offical first chapter so bear with me, please.**


	2. A nervous Groom and a Bird's plan

It was a wonderful Sunny day in the Southern rivers when suddenly Naomi the Dingo was running in the city, shouting repeatedly "_Their finally getting Married!"_

A platypus poked her head out of her window and questioned "_They're finally getting married?"_

Naomi nodded at the Platypus before running forwards, shouting the same thing and soon everyone was scurrying into the jungle, where there was a rose covered arch stood underneath a huge oak tree.

Somehwhere deeper into the jungle, near a river, Tiberius (or for short Ty) the Tasmainian tiger was throwing water on his face while his brother Sly was standing next to him with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face.

Ty was wearing a white bow tie, with white shorts (this was instead of his normal Red shorts), he made a blue Parramatta flower stick on his chest (you know how Groom's have a flower clipped to their suits? Well, Like that!), and he now wore a nice pair of white fingerless gloves.

While Sly still wore his ripped Sleveeless Vest top but he also had a blue Parramatta flower clipped to it, he wore a Sapphire blue Bow tie, he also wore some deep sea blue shorts (still with the skull symbol), he also wore a dark blue Jacket that was covering most of his vest, and he made his fur a little more scruffy looking.

Ty was constantly pacing back and forth and he kept on splashing water on his face every five minutes. Sly sighed and said "_Bro, Calm down will ya?"_

Ty just clutched his chest and began to hyperventilate but he snapped out of it with one of Sly's punches in the face.

Ty asked while rubbing his sore cheek where his brother just hit him "_Ow! What did you do that for, Sly?"_

Sly answered, content that he now had his brother's full attention "_I have never seen you this nervous, Ty."_

Ty stopped rubbing his cheek and asked the brownish Thyacine "_How would you feel if you were about to marry your true love?"_

Sly rolled his eyes and demanded while putting a hand firmly on the wide eyed, yet nervous Husband to be "_Ty, Look at me."_

Ty slowly looked at his brother and the two sat on a log before Sly said "_Look I may not be the one for getting all soft and mushy but Shazza loves you and you love her, it's the one reason you two should be bounded in marrige! If I see my brother give up just because he's nervous then I dont know you. I mean you're the hero of Southern River's for pete's sake!"_

Ty looked down at the river and stared at his reflection in deep thought and after a moment he rose his head up with a smile and he nodded at Sly who nodded back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Boss Casse's base. He was outraged as he yelled "_WHAT! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE, I CAN'T GO TO MY ENEMIE'S WEDDING?"_

He looked at the piece of paper which was the thing saying in red writing "_Absolutely no Boss Cass allowed!" _and he ripped up the piece of paper before throwing all of the tiny peices up into the air and that's when Boss Cass had a brain storm and he exclaimed while pointing a wing up into the air and scurring to his blue prints which were all filed on the desk he never uses

"_That's it! I'll sabbotage that wedding!"_

The bird picked up a blue print marked "_Giant killer robot." _before saying evilly_ "Nobody shall stand in my way." _before cackling evilly throughout his Lair but coughing a little at the end.


	3. Fight of Boss cass

An Hour later, Ty was stood underneath the Arch, waiting for his new bride to walk down the Isle when Maurie flew on to a perch which also contained the book of Weddings and he nodded at Ty and Ty gave the Organ player a thumbs up before playing the wedding March on the Organ.

After a moment, Shazza the dingo entered and everyone else stood up from their seats to get a good look at her.

Shazza was wearing a white wedding dress with light blue lacing, she had a wedding veil which dragged all the way to the floor, she had rosie cheeks, and she was holding a bunch of blue and purple flowers.

As Shazza walked down the Isle, everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked and she had her mother holding her Veil to make sure it didnt get dirty. Ty sighed "_Woah..."_

Sly and Niaomi nodded at Shazza as she walked down the Isle and when she reached Ty, He whispered in her ear "_You look wonderful."_

Shazza whispered back into his ear "_Same to you, Possum."_

Suddenly Sly's ear twitched as he heard a crash which came from almost a mile away. Niaomi asked Sly "_What is it, Sly?"_

Sly looked to the Bride's sister and replied in a low whisper "_I think someone's about to disrupt the wedding, Niaomi! We need to get out and stall the offender!"_

Niaomi turned to Sly with wide eyes and she exclaimed in another low whisper _"We cant get out now, not while your brother and my sister are getting married!"_

Sly said with a smile "_I have an idea. Niaomi, give me your hair band."_

Niaomi handed Sly a red hair band that she was wearing in her hair and he carefully aimed it at Niaomi and Shazza's baby cousin, Lilly, and he threw it at her, it hit her on the head and she cried very loudly in her stroller and it was enough to distract everyone and stop the wedding.

Niaomi shouted "_Sly, that is cold!"_

Sly said with a shrug and while grabbing Niaomi's hand "_Well it's a good distraction. C'mon!"_

the two ran out of the jungle and into the town to find Boss Cass in a giant metal robotic suit.

Sly and Niaomi stood there, their mouths slightly agape and they were both wide eyed.

Boss Cass exclaimed "_Ah Ha! You two, I should've known you two would've come to protect this fair town."_

Sly said while gaining control of himself "_Well that's what you get if you mess with my brother," _he pointed to Niaomi "_and her sister."_

Boss Cass cooed "_Awww, you two make such a cute couple."_

Sly and Niaomi both looked at each other and blushed a little and Sly snapped "_WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"_

Boss Cass said while raising a robotic hand "_Why dont you say it to the hand?"_ he slammed it down but just before it could hit Sly and Niaomi, Sly pulled Niaomi out of the way.

But when the two were rolling Sly landed on top of Niaomi and she blushed quite a lot as Sly was gazing at her dreamily but he shook it off as he knew that now was not the time to be romantic, now was the time to fight and protect his and his comrade's sister's releationship.

Suddenly Boss Cass grabbed Niaomi and Sly gasped at this, took out one of his Doomerangs, and threw it at the robotic arm that was holding the female Dingo and she fell unconsious but Sly slid on the ground and caught her while sliding.

Boss Cass said "_Oh you make me sick."_

Sly gave the bird a glare before throwing his Doomerang at the legs of the huge robot and then Niaomi got up and suggested while pointing at a huge wodden plank "_Why don't we use this plank to cattapolt him?"_

Sly smiled and nodded at Niaomi before getting in a combat pose.

Sly threw both his Doomerangs and the robot ducked just before they could hit him and he said in a mocking voice "_Ha! You missed me, Tasmainian loser!"_

Sly folded his arms with a cheeky smirk before Boss Cass asked "_What are you smirking at? I won!"_

Suddenly the Doomerangs came back and hit the robot in the glass dome which was protecting Boss Cass and he fell forwards before the glass that was surrounding him fell to the ground with him.

Sly picked up Boss Cass by the lump on his head and shouted to Niaomi "_Now, Niaomi!"_

Niaomi, who was already standing near the wodden plank, got in underneath the robotic suit and Sly slammed Boss Cass inside before tying him up and jumping on the edge of the plank and sending Boss Cass to his evil lair and he said as he headed over the hills "_Curse you!"_

After Boss Cass was far out of sight, Niaomi said to Sly "_We make a good team!"_

Sly smiled and nodded in agreement before high fiving the female dingo and the two ran back to the jungles to contiune the wedding.


	4. Final

Back at the wedding, Lilly had finally stopped crying and everyone glared at Sly and before they all shouted at him Niaomi shouted "_Sly had a good reason to be so mean to Lilly. Boss Cass was attacking the town and he was trying to disrupt the wedding so Sly had to get a good distraction to make sure that nothing bad happened while we were gone. Yes he could've chosen a nicer way to distract you guys but we were both desprate."_

Ty shrugged and looked to his wife to be and she said "_Good enough. Can we contiune the wedding now?"_

Ty asked while pointing to his brother's dirty and ripped jacket "_But is there any reason your clothes are ripped and dirty?"_

Sly nodded and shouted "_We just told ya, Ty!"_

Ty sighed and shook his head when Maurie, who was wearing a white shirt instead of his usual blue shirt, said "_Alright, because of that awkward outburst. Why dont we just skip ahead to the ring and vow bit?"_

Ty and Shazza looked at each other and nodded in agreement then Maurie asked "_Now, who has the rings?"_

Sly remembered that it was him who held the rings so he dug deep into his pockets and after a moment of searching, he got out two golden rings before handing them to Maurie who said "_Now you two need to make your vows."_

Ty said with a smile while straightening his bow tie "_I Tiberius Tasmainian tiger, take you Sharon Dingo as my wife, to hold, and to comfort, in sickness and in health. As long as I shall live."_

Maurie nodded as Ty looked out of the corner of his eyes as he couldve sworn he saw his parents crying then Shazza said

_"I Sharon Dingo, take you Tiberius Tasmainian tiger as my husband, to hold, and to comfort, in sickness and in health. As long as I shall live."_

Maurie felt a smile dawn on his parrot beak and as he tweaked his glasses he asked "_Ty, do you take Shazza as your beloved wife?"_

Ty gulped and nodded and said proudly "_I do."_

Sly and the others cheered for Ty and Maurie turned to Shazza and asked "_And do you Shazza, take Ty as your beloved Husband?"_

Shazza nodded and said "_Of course I do."_

Everyone in Shazza's family cheered for her and then Maurie announced "_Now by the power invested in me_, _I now pronnounce ya husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Ty pulled Shazza in for a kiss and as soon as their lips touched, everyone at the wedding cheered and the flower confetti was thrown over them and when the flower Bouquet was thrown it was Niaomi who caught it and as soon as she did she looked at Sly with a smile and Sly blushed. His cheeks as pink as a pink rose.

* * *

for the wedding reception, Ty and Shazza and the other wedding guests were at the Bush Rescue base and drinking punch.

It wasnt very long before everyone started to watch the first dance

**The walls between  
You and I  
Always pushing us apart  
Nothing left but  
scars, fight after fight.**

The space between  
Our calm and  
rage  
Started growing shorter  
Disappearing slowly, day after day.

Ty and Shazza huddled close as they began to slow dance and soon everyone else began to dance with them.

**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you.  
You were waiting for me  
too  
And it makes me wonder.**

After 5 minutes, Rex the Platypus walked over to the newly weds and asked "_Can I have this dance with Shazza?"_

Ty nodded and said to Rex "_Sure, Mate. I need to find my brother anyways."_

Before leaving to find Sly, he kissed his new wife's hand before handing her over to the platypus.

**The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed**

**I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think**  
**The older I get**  
**Maybe I'll get over it**  
**It's been way too long for the times we missed**  
**I can't believe it still hurts like this.**

Ty budged passed a couple of people and soon, his brother was in his sights, waltzing with Niaomi of course.

Ty walked over to Sly and tapped his shoulder. Sly looked behind him and when he saw Ty he punched him on the shoulder and said "_Here's the new hubby!"_

Ty asked Sly "_Can I talk to ya, Sly?"_

Sly nodded and said to Niaomi "_I'll be back in a minute. You go and get yourself some punch."_

Ty walked into a corner with Sly.

**The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt.  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds?  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you.**

Sly asked, knowing that Ty was about to get serious "_Alright, what is it?"_

Ty said before making sure that no one was there to hear him "_Sly, I need you to do me a huge favour."_

Sly nodded and asked in a low whisper "_What is it bro?"_

Ty asked "_Can you please track down Boss Cass for me? Because if I ever have a family with Shazza, I dont want to risk my wife or my kids getting hurt."_

Sly nodded in agreement, knowing what his brother was talking about and he whispered "_Alright, I'll track down Boss Cass. But only because I'm keeping you guys safe and also I've got a bone to pick with that bird."_

**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder.**

Ty nodded and Sly said "_Alright, I need to keep this a low profile."_

Ty sighed but nodded again and the two went back to where they were and Shazza said as soon as Rex left "_You're timing is amazing, Possum."_

Ty chuckled and kissed Shazza's cheek and then he remembered something and he said happily "_Come with me, Shazz. I've got something to show ya."_

Ty covered Shazza's eyes to make sure that she wasnt peaking and when they reached their destination Ty asked "_You ready?"_

Shazza nodded and Ty took his hands off of his eyes and she gasped.

**The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this.**

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this.

Shazza saw that she was on the roof of the Bush rescue base. The sky nice and dark and there were millions of stars even one was shining brightly. Ty asked her "_You like it?"_

Shazza nodded, Speechless and she sat on one of the two beach chairs and Ty sat on the other one next to her and they sat there star gazing.

**What was I waiting for?  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we ever had.**

When the two decided to stop stargazing, Shazza hugged Ty tightly and whispered "_I love you..."_

Ty returned the hug and smiled while closing his eyes tightly "_I love you too."_

Then the two kissed romantically.


	5. What happens next?

**_This is just an info bit of what happens in the sequel and what happened after that night._**

* * *

3 months after the wedding of Ty and Shazza, Sly and Naiomi got married.

Ty and Shazza are expecting a cub or pup (since Ty is a tiger and Shazza is a dingo I'm not sure).

Ty and Shazza had their honey moon in a hotel located in their home town (since neither of them wanted to leave their home).

Ty and Shazza built themselves a house near the lake and lived happily.

Sly however didn't manage to find Boss Cass. He had gone without a single trace.

* * *

**So there you have it! Good defeats evil, Ty gets married to the girl of his dreams, and Sly and Niaomi followed and married too.**

**See you next time in the fanfic known as "A forgotten monster."**


End file.
